


50 Facetten von Stein

by MrsMoriarty



Category: 18th Century CE RPF, Historical RPF
Genre: 50 shades of grey au, BDSM (implied), Crack, F/M, I'm Sorry, POV First Person, because why not?
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 23:29:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14175690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsMoriarty/pseuds/MrsMoriarty
Summary: Offenbar war es eine Weile lang in Weimar üblich, dass Frau von Stein abends eine Kerze ins Fenster stellte, um dem jungen Goethe mitzuteilen, dass er nun zu ihr kommen könne.Und der kam wohl regelmäßig recht brav angetrabt, vor allem da er zu jener Zeit noch recht unerfahren mit dem anderen Geschlecht war (wenn man meinem Germanistikprofessor Glauben schenkt).Natürlich hat die Welt da unbedingt ein "Crossover" mit 50 Shades of Grey gebraucht...





	50 Facetten von Stein

„Frau von Stein wird Sie nun empfangen.“

Der Hausdiener verschwindet durch die Tapetentür und ich stehe mit zitternden Knien vom Kanapee auf, auf dem ich die letzte halbe Stunde gewartet habe. Eigentlich habe ich mir vorgenommen, nicht mehr zu kommen. Seit ich das erste Mal bei ihr war, seit sie mir angeboten hat, mich in die Gesellschaft einzuführen, weiß ich nicht kommen sollte. Charlotte von Stein ist nicht irgendeine Hofdame, sondern die heimliche First Lady Weimars, das ist eine Nummer zu groß für mich. Hätte Johann Gottfried damals keine Erkältung gehabt, ich hätte sie vermutlich nie kennengelernt. So aber scheint sie aus irgendeinem Grund Gefallen an mir gefunden zu haben und so sehr ich es verdränge, der Gedanke erfüllt mich mit Stolz, wann immer ich zu ihr gehe, um ihr meine Gedichte vorzustellen und sie von ihrer Langeweile abzulenken.

Wie oft ich in den letzten Wochen heimlich hierher geschlichen bin, weiß ich nicht mehr. Immer im Schutz der Dunkelheit, immer durch den Dienstboteneingang, wie ein Dieb in der Nacht. Und ich weiß nicht im Geringsten, warum ich das immer wieder tue. Das habe ich nicht nötig. So schlecht steht es um meine Schriftstellerei nicht, auch wenn ich erst 26 bin. Ich sollte mich einfach um meine Gedichte kümmern. Aber wenn ich ihre Kerze im Fenster sehe, dann komme ich doch jedes Mal.  
Als ich ihr Gemach betrete, schüttelt meine innere Göttin den Kopf.

Frau von Stein trägt nur ein Negligee und eine dunkelrote Robe darüber, aber ihre Contenance gibt mir zu verstehen, diesen Umstand zu behandeln, als sei es das normalste der Welt. Ich atme tief ein. Oh Gott!, schießt es mir durch den Kopf. Ich weiß nicht, wohin ich schauen soll. „Er setze sich“, gebietet sie mit einem sardonischen Lächeln und ich gehorche dankbar.

„Was hat er mir heute mitgebracht?“, während sie damit fortfährt, ihre Korrespondenzen zu ordnen.

„Ähm“, bringe ich hervor und merke sofort, wie ich rot anlaufe. Nach ein paar Sekunden habe ich meine Fassung wiedergefunden und ziehe meinen Wilhelm Meister hervor. „Es ist ein Romanbeginn.“ Ich warte ab und endlich gibt sie mir mit einem Wink zu verstehen, dass ich fortfahren soll, also beginne ich mit meinem Vortrag, erleichtert, dass ich mich wenigstens an etwas festhalten kann. Dennoch bemerke ich, dass das Thema meine Gönnerin nur wenig zu fesseln scheint.

Schließlich legt sie die Feder beiseite und blickt mich mit ihren stahlblauen Augen so durchdringend an, dass ich erneut den Faden verliere.

„Das ist alles sehr interessant, aber auch sehr enervierend, findet er nicht?“

„Ich…“, stottere ich und hasse mich dafür. „Wenn Ihr etwas Anderes zu hören wünscht, es wäre mir eine Ehre…“

Aber schon wiegelt sie ab: „Ich habe ihn nicht des Lesens wegen herbestellt.“

Herbestellt? Meine innere Göttin ballt die Fäuste. „Wie kann ich dann zu Diensten sein?“, frage ich.

„Er soll mir lediglich die Zeit verkürzen. Warum entledigt er sich nicht dieses rigiden Aufzuges und macht es sich bequemer?“

Ich stehe da, wie vom Donner gerührt, aber bevor ich protestieren kann, beginnen meine Finger schon, an den Knöpfen meiner Weste herum zu nesteln. Ohne Aufzusehen lege ich Rock und Weste ab, auch der Perücke habe ich mich schnell entledigt. So intim den Abend zu verbringen, ist sicher eine Ehre, die nicht jedem Gast des Hauses zukommt.

Als ich beginne, meine Halsbinde zu lockern, halte ich inne und schaue kurz auf. Zu meinem Erstaunen steht Madame nun ganz dich vor mir und ihre Augen mustern mich so intensiv, dass ich das Gefühl habe, ich könnte ebenso gut nackt vor ihr stehen. Ich schlucke, was sie zum Lächeln bringt.

„Nur keine Scheu, mein Junge.“ Ihr Blick hat etwas Raubkatzenhaftes.

„Was genau erwartet Ihr von mir?“, frage ich, schaffe es aber nicht, ihren Augen standzuhalten. Kann es sein, dass eine so hohe Dame wirklich von mir…? Manchmal frage ich mich, ob etwas falsch mit mir ist. Vielleicht habe ich zu viel Zeit in der Gesellschaft meiner literarischen Helden verbracht und deshalb sind meine Vorstellungen und Erwartungen bei weitem zu hoch.

„Ich erwarte von ihm…“, beginnt Frau von Stein und legt eine Hand auf meine entblößte Brust, „dass er mir heute noch bedeutend mehr von sich preisgibt.“

Ich schlucke erneut und merke, wie ihre Berührungen wie Feuer auf meiner Haut brennen. Noch nie hat eine Frau mich so berührt, was vielleicht auch der Grund ist, dass ich herausplatze: „Bedeutet das, dass Ihr heute Nacht Liebe mit mir machen werdet?“  
Vermutlich sollte ich mich schämen, aber ich bin zu gespannt auf ihre Antwort.

„Nein, Wolfgang. Erstens mache ich keine Liebe. Ich ficke…hart. Zweitens muss ich vorerst noch meine Korrespondenzen beenden. Und drittens, was am wichtigsten ist, besteht immer noch die Möglichkeit, dass er mir davonläuft, wenn es so weit ist.“

Der Kloß in meinem Hals macht das Atmen schwer, aber auch, wenn ich kaum Erfahrung habe, weiß ich, dass dies mehr der Erregung als der Angst geschuldet ist. Ich nehme all meinen Mut zusammen. „Das werde ich ganz bestimmt nicht.“

Ein zufriedenes Lächeln huscht über Frau von Steins Gesicht. „Wir werden sehen, ob er das wirklich will. Ich bin degoutant, mein lieber Junge, in 50 verschiedenen Facetten.“

Ich zwinge mich, ihr in die Augen zu sehen, als ich erwidere: „Ich will es ganz bestimmt.“

„Gut. Dann knie er nieder und warte, bis ich Zeit für ihn finde.“

Wie von selbst komme ich ihrer Aufforderung nach. Als meine Knie den Holzfußboden berühren, erhasche ich einen kurzen Blick auf ihre entblößten Knöchel. Meine innere Göttin stöhnt auf.


End file.
